Kingdom Hearts: Remixed
by TheTrueSora
Summary: PG for some violence and maybe a little language later on. What would happen if Riku was the wielder of the Keyblade? What if he had accepted his fate, instead of going into the dark? Chapter 2 up! R&R PLEASE!
1. Introduction

What would happen if Riku was the wielder of the Keyblade? What if he had accepted his fate, instead of going into the dark? What if he had been the one to open the door to the light? Well, let's find out…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, or any other characters in this fan fiction, unless I say so before the chapter begins. Unless I say so, Square-Enix owns all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**INTRODUCTON:**

_Surrender to the darkness. Feel its awesome power. _

"No! I won't do it!"

_You must. It is your destiny._

"What? I don't believe you! I'm gonna choose my own destiny!"

_No. Your destiny has already been decided. You **will** give in to the darkness. You must…_

*Riku springs up in his bed, sweating*

"Oh, it was just a dream," Riku laughed, although a little uneasily. "But it felt so real... that's weird." He threw off the covers, and put on one of his 16 yellow shirts. "Finally, you're up," his mom said from the doorway. "Huh? What time is it?" Riku asked.

"Oh, it's _only_ 2:00."

"WHAT? I was supposed to meet Sora and Kairi on the mainland at like, 11!" Riku exclaimed. "I'd better get down there right away!" He took off, taking the shortcut through the back roads to the boat dock, and rowed as fast as possible across the small island to get to the mainland. He reached shore, and ran through the shack.

When he reached the top, he busted out the door and was blinded by the force of the sun, at least for a second. "FINALLY," Sora yelled, running towards Riku. "What took you so long?" "Oh," Riku said, embarrassed. "I slept a little… late."

"Well, let's go. Me and Kairi have had the raft ready for hours now." Sora told him. Wondering, Riku asked, "Speaking of Kairi, where is she?" "Right here!!!!!" Kairi yelled as she ran up behind him and pounced on his back. "Ouch!" Riku bellowed, falling over. "Haha! I got you!" Kairi said, laughing.

"Kairi, what's your **problem**?" Riku demanded. Kari, still laughing, said "Sorry Riku, I've just been so bored waiting for you all this time. I needed a little fun."

Finally, Riku cracked a grin and said, "All right, you win. That was kind of funny."

Sora, getting impatient, called, "Let's go guys! We'd better set off now if we want to be out of the shoreline by sundown!" "Coming right away, Captain!" Kairi playfully yelled back.

Riku turned around to say that he was ready to leave as well, but before he could utter a word, he saw his nightmare becoming reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, baby! A cliffhanger in the intro! Didn't see that one coming did you? Well, I didn't either, until I got towards the end of writing it.

Anyways, I will try to get a new chapter up at least every 2 weeks, and hopefully get one every week, if possible. If I mapped it out right, this fic should take about 25-30 chapters, although it might take a bit more if an idea to add to the story comes to me. I really hope you guys will review, since it's my first fic on FF.net, although I have been writing stuff about KH for a while now.

Till next time,

~TheTrueSora~


	2. The Choice

Hey, guys! I'm back for chapter 1 (or 2, depending on how you look at it) of this fic. I changed the categories to General/Action and Adventure. I have no clue why I had put it as angst o_0. I have a note at the bottom too, for the reviewer (no s) of the intro. Hope you like this one!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, I would run around Tokyo in my underwear, screaming "I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND YOU DON'T! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, MORTALS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1: **The Choice

Riku stared at it. The sphere he was looking at was black, with purple mix in. Finally, Sora and Kairi saw it too, although Kairi saw it much later than Sora did. And then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

Then again, so were Sora, Kairi, and the entire island. He was on a platform, a green circle with blue beams of light coming out in random places around him. Aside from that, there was nothing but darkness, and the eerie essence that it brought.

After what seemed like an eternity to Riku, a walkway appeared in front of him. He walked towards it, and uneasily took his first step. It seemed like it was safe, so Riku kept going. He reached the end, and found himself facing two doors.

One door was white, the brightest white Riku had ever seen, especially against the darkness of the sky. The other door was black, and blended so perfectly with the background that it almost seemed invisible.

_Choose._

"What?" Riku said, looking around, but seeing no one. "Where are you?" he demanded.

_I am fate. I live everywhere there is life._

"I'm not choosing a door. You can't make me," Riku said.

_You must. If you do not, you will stay hear for eternity, while we wait for you to decide._

"Fine then," Riku conceded. "I'll choose. But I'll take as much time as I need."

_To help you decide, I will tell you what lies beyond each door. The black door is the door to darkness. It holds both power and might. It also contains the most evil power ever seen. The white door is the door to light. The light is not as powerful when you first use it, but as you grow it will grow as well. Each door has its own guiding force, and that will show you the way. I can say no more. Choose the door you wish now._

"Wait a second! Where are Sora and Kairi? Why aren't they here to choose?" he commanded them.

_Their fate has already been chosen. They, unlike you, have no say in the outcome of their life. You are unique, because you can choose your fate. They can not._

"So, even the things that they **think that they choose, they didn't choose?"**

_You are correct. All things in life are chosen, although not by the person whose life it is. Fates weave life, and they also decide everything in that life._

"Well, it doesn't matter which I choose, because if I control my fate, then the door doesn't matter," Riku said forcefully.

_You are wrong. While you are choosing the door, it is the door that will provide either light or darkness to your life. It decides your destiny._

When Riku heard the word "destiny", he suddenly remembered his dream just the night before. He had been told to surrender to the darkness, and that it was his destiny.

"Idiot," Riku thought aloud. "There's no way I'm stupid enough to believe that I can't make my own life."

Inside of Riku, his thoughts were going in 20 directions at once. Because of his dream, he wanted to choose the door to light, to show that he controlled his own life. But, he also felt compelled to take the black door, for his way of life seemed to reflect it. That feeling was overpowering the others, as if it was the choice that he needed to survive, and if he went any other way he would surely be finished off.

_Have you made your decision?_

"Yes," Riku replied, fully realizing that this choice was the most important one of his life.

_Good. Now walk into the door that you think will fulfill your life._

As he walked toward the blackened door, he began to feel very powerful, much more than he had ever felt before. "This is my destiny," he mumbled under his breath.

Just before he reached the door, he stopped, very suddenly. In front of him stood Kairi, or at least some clear, more pure form of her. Instead of her usual, cheery self, Kairi was doing something completely different. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her face, and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime in the near future.

"Never let it take you…" Kairi begged him. "Please Riku, remember… don't ever let it take you in…"

Kairi then vanished, leaving no trace that she had ever been there. Now, Riku was completely torn. The darkness felt **so good… but he couldn't leave Kairi and Sora down on the ground either.**

And then there were Kairi's words. What could she have meant by telling him not to give in? It didn't make any sense to him. 

Finally, after a good minute of thinking time, Riku made the biggest decision of his life.

He walked through the white door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Well, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And I want to thank the (*cough* 1 *cough*) person who reviewed the intro for me. I knew that I wasn't doing Riku right! I guess that I was thinking of Sora's role in KH, and not the little that we know about Riku. Did this chapter help that out a bit? I tried to fix his personality up in this chapter, and I hope that I did a good enough time of it.

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week, since I have a 4 day weekend starting now! I'm so happy for myself.

Until next week,

~TTS~


End file.
